Angel, Kagome
by Kurai Oujou
Summary: [ON HOLD]Kagome, the Angel of Life and Death, must bring Haku back to life. What will happen between them? IYNaruto xover HakuKag pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Haku/Kagome pairing (Don't like it, don't read it)**

**_Might_ be the first of this pairing ever. I wouldn't know. Tell me, cause I don't want to say that it's the first if it isn't.**

* * *

He watched him die by the hands of Jounin, a hand going through his chest. 

"This boy did an amazing thing. Bring him back." The figure's smooth voice said.

The one who spoke was a beautiful man with sparkling black hair. He had silver wings upon his back and wore a black kimono. He sat in a throne chair that was carved intricately out of clear stone. In front of the chair was a large screen showing an image of a boy covered in blood, with a hand through his chest protecting someone behind him.

The male was no ordinary person; he was the King of Angels. Also known to some as the King of Heaven, or to most, **Kami** God (Is that racism?).

"What is the reason that I should save this boy?" A beautiful voice stated.

The speaker came out of the shadows. Her pale skin glowed in the dim room. Her shiny pitch colored hair was left down, reaching the length of her hips. Black wings, adorned with white and silver feathers, were folded down. She wore a dark blue turtleneck tank top and baggy black pants. Her arms had black arm gloves (start at elbows, end at knuckles) and she had on black shoes/slippers.

This young woman is known as Kagome, the legendary Angel of Life and Death. She is the daughter of **Kami** himself, one of the few angels that come from him. Under **Kami's** permission would she be able tobring life or death to a being.

Her siblings don't include Guardian angels. Guardian angels are deceased humans that deserve to be in heaven. There are many that deserve to be in heaven, but sometimes not. Everyone gets a Guardian angel. They (Guardian angels) guide their mortal, or at least try to, on the right path in life. If the Guardian angel's mortal gets into heaven, the angel is relived of their duties and the mortal becomes a Guardian angel for a different mortal. But if the mortal doesn't gain entrance into heaven after death, the angel ceases to exist.

"He did something on his decision." The male in the chair said.

The young woman looked surprised for a second there. "He controlled that little bit of his destiny. But by doing so, killed himself in the process."

"I want you to bring him back here. Great things are to come of him. Do you understand?" Said the man seriously.

"I understand, father." The girl bowed her head to him. With that, she took off to fly into the beautiful skies of heaven. Her dark wings made her contrast in the bright blue of the sky.

Swooping down through the cloud like grounds of heaven, Kagome made her way to the location of one dead hunter-nin.

_Meanwhile, on Earth (I don't know exactly how this scene will play out in the show but this is what I'm going to do, since I forgot eveything form the book. And I don't have it with me.)_

Haku was lying next to Zabuza. Dead. Blood everywhere.

Kakashi looked on at Haku's body with the slightest bit sadness. Zabuza was the one meant to for the hit, not Haku. Naruto wasn't teary eyed anymore; after Zabuza killed Gatô he had stopped crying. Sasuke was looking away and Sakura was on the verge of tears. Then it started to snow.

"It's…snowing?" Said Sakura.

Kagome made her entrance at that time by swooping down in next to Haku. She got on her knees beside him and caressed his cheek.

"Such beauty. You truly are an angel." She said in her velvety voice. "I want to see what you look like, alive."

She stood up and stepped a little ways away from him. A staff with a yin and yang sign at the top and intricate designs on the handle materialized in her hand. She twirled it around in her hands and Haku floated to look like he was standing/levitating in front of Kagome. The staff and Kagome were glowing with a white light while Haku glowed in a black one. She stopped twirling the staff and jabbed it into the ground between her and Haku. She cupped her hands together and blew a mist from her mouth. The mist was a sparkly white and entered Haku's mouth as if he breathed it in.

Haku started to glow white and the blood covering him started to disappear. He was now standing on the ground instead of floating a few feet off of it.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome didn't listen and just ignored it. She watched Haku slowly open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

"What? Where am I? Why am I still here? I thought I was dead." Haku asked, looking around.

"You did die. I just brought you back to life." Kagome said.

Haku turned his head to look at her. "Who are you? And what do you mean you brought me back to life?"

"I mean just that. I am Kagome, Angel of Life and Death. I came here to bring you back from the dead. You are still needed in the world. Now come, I must bring you to my home." Kagome said and held out her hand.

"O-okay. Where are we going exactly?" Haku asked as he took Kagome's hand.

"You will see." Kagome said as she spread her wings to take to the sky.

"We must report this back to Konoha. Although, I don't know how I would explain it." Kakashi said wonderingly.

As Kagome was in the sky, Haku looked at her. She had a beautiful facial appearance and could tell that her body was also probably nice. Her eyes were a bizarre but uniquely beautiful silvery blue. And her wings' silver feathers glinted in the sun. All in all, she made an elegant and striking site.

"What-why am I alive?" Haku asked.

She looked at him before looking back at the sky. "I am not sure. My father just said to bring you to him." She looked back at him, "I do not know why he wants to see you though. Maybe because of what you did." She shook her head.

"What do you mean what I did? You mean all the bad things I did?" Haku asked.

"No, I do not think it is that. But I can not tell you for sure, father did not tell me." Kagome said.

Haku nodded. He was just brought back to life and he didn't know what was happening right now. One minute he's dead, the next he's in the sky flying to who knows where.

While Haku was thinking, they had made it to heaven. Kagome flew directly to her father's castle, **Kami's** castle.

They were standing in front of **Kami**, and Kagome bowed to him. He nodded.

"Father, I have brought the boy." Kagome said.

"Yes, I can see. Welcome to heaven, Haku." He said.

Haku looked startled for a second. "Heaven? That's where I am? But I thought I was alive." Haku said confusedly.

"Yes, you are in Heaven. And you are still alive. We need you alive." He stated.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

A hearty laugh was heard. "I am King of Angel's, Heaven. To most I am known as Kami, Haku"

"Kami-sama" Haku breathed.

"You are an angel. Like Kagome, you play an important role. You have the ability of fate and destiny. Even though there are those who say you can control your destiny, you can't. Life for you is already decided before you are born. You controlled your destiny, if only a little, by taking a fatal attack meant for someone else." Kami-sama explained.

Haku was speechless. Who knew that he could be an angel?

"We do not have an angel for fate and destiny, for heaven nor anyone else has a created such a being. But we have waited for someone who would become that angel. It just so happens that you are that person we have been waiting for. Will you accept becoming this angel?" Kami-sama asked.

'This is a big responsibility. Can I handle it? But if I don't, I have nothing else to do. If I live back on Earth I would have no reason to be there, since Zabuza is no longer with me.' Haku thought.

"I will do it. I will become the Angel of Fate and Destiny." Haku said surely.

"Very well then. That is the choice you make and there will be no going back." Kami-sama raised his arm swept a wind towards Haku.

Haku stood his ground at the strong wind; it only seemed to affect him even though Kagome stood next to him. His eyes changed to a silvery brown from there chocolate brown and wings grew out of his back. The wings were a silver color with blue and black feathers randomly decorating it. The wind disappeared and Kagome gasped at him.

"You are even more beautiful this way." She said. Haku blushed a little at this comment. No one said that he was beautiful, even though he was more feminine looking.

"Thank you." He murmured. "Can I see what I look like?" He asked. A mirror appeared in front of him and he had to hold back a gasp. His eyes were a beautiful color and the wings on his back made him look positively angelic. (If he did say so himself.)

"You to are to work together. Your capabilities go hand in hand. Haku will live with you Kagome so that if I shall need you both, it will be easier to contact you. Haku, you and Kagome will learn to work together so that in a situation when both of you are essential there won't be any mistakes. Is this understood?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yes father." Kagome said.

"Hai Kami-sama." Haku said bowing.

Kami-sama nodded and dismissed the two. They headed out of the doors to his palace like home and into the rays of daylight.

* * *

**Read and Reveiw. Tell me if I messed up on anything. Grammar, spelling, etc.**

**Flames accepted. I don't care.**

**Laterz**

**Devilangel620**


End file.
